Águas Turvas
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Naruto e Hinata são enviados a uma tranqüila missão de escolta. No entanto, em meio a esta tranqüilidade, há uma grande tensão entre o casal de shinobis. Será esta viagem uma oportunidade para Naruto aliviar essa tensão ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como todos os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic a penas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Aguas Turbias", de Silvercutetamer. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Cronologicamente, os eventos desta fic acontecem após o filme "The Last". Ah, sim, e ela tem uma cena NC-17, então todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **ÁGUAS TURVAS**

 _\- A missão de vocês será a de levar este garotinho com o seu pai, que agora encontra-se na Vila das Cerejeiras, nos subúrbios do País do Fogo - declarara o sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, aos dois jovens à sua frente: Naruto e Hinata._

 _\- Entendido, Hokage-sama - respondera a jovem Hyuuga nesse momento, muito séria._

 _\- Ei, um momento... por que nós temos que ir ? - perguntou Naruto; o albino suspirou à sua pergunta._

 _\- Esse garoto, conhecido como Yato, pagou a missão como Ranking B, só para que o escoltassem as duas pessoas que salvaram o mundo de sua destruição iminente._

 _\- Em outras palavras, Hinata e eu - disse Naruto, entendendo tudo._

Foi disso que Naruto se lembrou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Hinata e de Yato, um garoto de pelo menos 10 anos, de pálidos cabelos rosados e olhos castanhos, vestia-se como um aldeão comum, e levava sempre ao seu lado uma pequena bolsa com milhões de Ryos (moeda do mundo shinobi).

O loiro estava um pouco irritado, não pelo tédio da missão; era óbvio que, com tanto dinheiro, os ladrões não hesitariam em aparecer. Também não era pelo cliente, Yato era um garoto agradável, e sempre olhava-o com os olhos brilhantes. O problema, aqui, era a estranha seriedade de Hinata, ela estava assim há uma semana, e ele não sabia porque, e também não tivera a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe antes. Esta missão, com apenas os dois, era uma chance cristalina para isso:

\- Naruto- _niisama !_ \- chamou-o o pequeno Yato, que vinha agarrado à mão de Hinata.

\- O que há ? - perguntou lhe o herói, à frente.

\- É verdade que você derrotou um shinobi da Lua para salvar Hinata- _neesama_ e a Terra ?

\- Claro que é verdade ! - respondeu o loiro - Aquele cara tentou me tirar o amor de Hinata. Um homem realmente apaixonado jamais abriria mão de uma coisa dessas, _dattebayo !_

\- Waahhh... Naruto- _niisama_ é incrível ! - disse Yato, com um grande sorriso. Naruto se alegrou, mas ficou preocupado por Hinata não falar nada, nem sequer se enrubescer.

\- E desde quando vocês são namorados ? - voltou a perguntar o garoto.

\- Uhmm... desde aquela missão, _dattebayo_ \- disse Naruto - Não é, Hinata ?

\- Naruto-kun... - finalmente ela dissera algo, olhando-o. Isso dava-lhe esperanças de que ela não estivesse aborrecida com ele.

\- Sim ? - ele virou-se imediatamente. Hinata soltou Yato, e ele pôde ver, confuso, que ela trazia o Byakugan ativado.

\- Abaixe-se ! - ela exclamou, ao lançar o seu ataque contra ele - Oito Trigramas, Palma de Vácuo ! - Naruto agachou-se bem a tempo de se esquivar, a técnica chocou-se contra os galhos de uma árvore.

\- Ei ! Você podia ter me machucado ! - exclamou irritado o loiro, levantando-se do chão.

\- Me desculpe, mas olhe ali - Hinata desculpou-se, constrangida, e depois apontou para o homem que tinha caído da árvore.

\- Se era o caso, me avisasse... - em seguida, ele bateu o punho - Eu teria dado a ele o castigo merecido !

\- Naruto- _niisama_ é um idiota, não é, Hinata- _neesama ?_ \- perguntou Yato, importunando-o.

\- Ei ! - em seguida, os dois shinobis encurralaram o homem - Quem é você e o que quer de nós ?

\- Eu... eu... - o homem sentia-se nervoso, o Byakugan de Hinata era aterrorizante.

\- Você queria roubar Yato-kun, não é ? - disse ela. Yato postou-se atrás do Uzumaki.

\- N-não... eu...! - antes de ele responder algo, a sua barriga roncou de fome.

Naruto sugeriu que dessem ao homem, de nome Masaki, algo para comer e depois interrogá-lo, Já que ele parecia intimidado pela Hyuuga, muito estranho. Ela concordou, mas achou mais seguro que Yato permanecesse ao seu lado:

\- Muito bem, velho. Agora vai nos dizer porque estava nos seguindo ? - perguntou Naruto, quando ele terminou de comer o ramen instantâneo que lhe dera.

\- Eu sou... o filho da dona do Albergue Hanasaki, que fica na Vila das Cerejeiras - ele explicou - Um dia, eu estava cumprindo a minha obrigação de limpar os quartos, quando... - em seguida, ele olhou para Hinata - Um shinobi da Vila da Folha que morava em nosso hotel matou outro de um só golpe com uma técnica estranha. Eu presenciei aquela terrível cena, e, antes que eu pudesse escapar, ele me tomou como refém. Ao chegar à fronteira do País do Fogo, esse shinobi foi assassinado por homens usando máscaras, e eu temia que fizessem o mesmo comigo. Desde então, tenho andado perdido e faminto.

\- Talvez fosse um assassino procurado e assassinado pelos ANBU - disse Hinata.

\- Sim - concordou o loiro - Então, se você precisa ir à Vila das Cerejeiras, pode vir conosco.

\- Vocês vão até lá ? Os três ? - ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

\- Sim, se pudermos ir agora, nós chegaremos lá dentro de três dias - respondeu Yato. Masaki voltou a olhar para Hinata. Ela devolveu-lhe um olhar doce, mas ele virou-se, apavorado.

\- Talvez vocês devam ir sozinhos, eu vou ficar bem.

\- Tem certeza ? - perguntou Naruto. Ele aproximou-se e sussurrou:

\- É que... a sua namorada realmente me assusta.

\- O quê ? Hinata ? Fique sossegado, ela não machucaria ninguém desnecessariamente, _dattebayo !_ \- disse ele, convencido, afora que terem-na reconhecido como sua namorada fazia o seu ego subir a mais de oito mil.

\- E-está bem, eu acho.

Durante o resto do dia, os quatro viajantes estiveram caminhando até chegarem a uma clareira para acampar. Hinata concordou em dormir com Yato, e Naruto com Masaki, que ainda era um pouco suspeito. Naquela noite, a última a ficar de guarda foi Hinata, que, ao constatar que todos estavam dormindo, afastou-se um pouco do acampamento para treinar.

\- Aqui vou eu ! - exclamou ela, enquanto usava o seu punho ligeiro para golpeá-lo, cada vez mais, mais e mais forte, mas não chegava nem à metade, e ela se cansou - Neste ritmo... não vou conseguir alcançar o nível de Neji- _niisan_...

No dia seguinte, enquanto caminhavam, Naruto percebeu que ela estava escondendo algo, ela mantinha as mãos nas costas e sempre andava atrás dele:

\- Hinata, há algo de errado com você ? - ele perguntou.

\- Nada, por que, Naruto-kun _?_ \- respondeu ela, com a sua costumeira amabilidade.

\- Uhmm, não é nada, _dattebayo_ \- disse ele, virando-se. Hinata relaxou, mas atrás dela: - Uaah ! M-mas o que foi que aconteceu com você ? - quando ela virou-se para olhar, era um clone do seu loiro, chocado; ele tinha visto os seus pulsos enfaixados.

\- Você parece horrível. O que aconteceu, Hinata- _neesama ?_ \- perguntou Yato, assustado.

\- Não é nada, eu só estive treinando um pouco - ela tentou acalmá-los.

\- Você não precisa de um médico ? Alguma coisa ? - Naruto ainda continuava preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, de verdade.

Durante os outros três dias de viagem, aconteceu a mesma coisa, Hinata ficava treinando à noite e acordava com os braços feridos. Naruto estava ficando cansado dessa situação, mas não podia deixar a missão abandonada. Tinha que discutir isso com ela quando os dois estivessem a sós.

Finalmente eles chegaram à Vila das Cerejeiras, onde o pai de Yato estava à espera dele. Naruto e Hinata, cansados da viagem, decidiram ficar uma noite na vila. Masaki propôs-lhe que fossem ao albergue da sua mãe, de graça, como agradecimentos por terem-no levado até lá. Ali, ele mencionou que o shinobi que o seqüestrara tinha os mesmos olhos de Hinata e aquilo o assustou. Ela acalmou-o, dizendo que nunca machucaria nem a ele e nem à sua família, porque não tinha ligações com aquele homem. Mas, quando chegaram ao seu quarto de hotel...

\- E pensar que um Hyuuga causou danos a esta família, deve ser difícil, para o meu pai, viver com algo assim...

\- Sim - respondeu Naruto, e depois deu-se conta da oportunidade que tinha - Ei, Hinata...

\- Huh ?

\- Nós precisamos conversar - ele estava sério, havia uma tensão no ar, que foi quebrada pelo som da barriga do loiro.

\- Parece que você está com fome - disse ela, amavelmente - Vamos comer primeiro, e depois você pode me dizer o que nós precisamos conversar, está bem ?

\- OK, está bem - ele abriu a porta escorregadia - Vou perguntar-lhes se a comida também é de graça, e pedirei algo. Você também quer comer ?

\- Sim, o que quer que seja está bom - Naruto saiu do quarto e Hinata suspirou aliviada. Depois da longa viagem, ela estava exausta, por isso foi preparar a banheira para tomar um banho.

5 minutos depois...

Naruto voltou ao quarto, a refeição que ele tinha pedido estaria pronta em aproximadamente uma hora.

\- Onde será que Hinata foi ? - ele perguntou, olhando ao redor.

No banheiro, a jovem Hyuuga tinha tirado as roupas e posto uma toalha, também amarrou outra em seus cabelos. A banheira estava enchendo, mas ouviu-se a porta ranger, e, ao se virar, ela pôde ver Naruto seminu, com apenas uma toalha cobrindo a sua cintura.

\- H-Hinata... - o jovem estava mudo, vendo a namorada à sua frente, sem roupa, apenas uma toalha cobrindo-a... como nos livros do Sábio Tarado.

\- N-N-Naruto-kun ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? Você não estava... - a timidez havia voltado num piscar de olhos.

\- Bem, eu j-já pedi a comida, e só queria tomar um banho. Eu juro, _dattebayo !_ \- ele também estava nervoso, não queria que Hinata pensasse nele como um pervertido.

\- Entendo. Então, entre ! Eu esperarei... - ela tentou sair, mas quando ia abrindo...

\- Naruto-san ! - chamou Masaki, à porta do quarto.

\- Ahh... M-Masaki. O que há, velho ? - perguntou o loiro, segurando-a firmemente, para que ela não saísse naquele momento.

\- A refeição que você pediu vai ficar pronta mais cedo do que o esperado, dentro de 45 minutos.

\- OK, obrigado, enquanto isso eu vou tomar um banho.

\- Então não vou incomodá-lo - o homem foi embora, o casal suspirou aliviado.

Nesse momento, Naruto pôde notar as belas e grandes curvas da namorada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Não, não era o momento de pensar nessas coisas. Eles tinham algo pendente para conversar !

\- N-Naruto-kun... - ela chamou-o, enrubescida - Masaki-san já foi embora, você já pode me soltar.

\- Não, você e eu temos que conversar, _dattebayo_ \- ele retrucou.

\- Mas... aqui e agora ? - ela estava realmente nervosa - É melhor deixarmos para... Kyah ! - antes que ela terminasse, um irritado Naruto alçou-a pela cintura e agarrou-lhe as pernas, para prendê-las à sua cintura.

\- Naruto-kun ? O que você está fazendo ? - perguntou ela, enquanto ele se sentava com ela naquela posição na borda da banheira.

\- Você não vai escapar desta vez, vai me dizer o que há com você, ou vou ter que arrancar de você, _dattebayo_ \- disse ele, olhando-a com um par de olhos mais escuros do que o normal.

\- Eu já lhe disse que... - antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, Naruto beijou-a de repente. Hinata tentou seguir-lhe o ritmo, até que sentiu-o enfiar a língua na sua boca. Ela quis parar, mas o loiro estava muito exigente, e ela também fez a mesma coisa. Sentia muito calor, não sabia se era por causa do calor da banheira que estava enchendo, mas os corpos de ambos começaram a preencherem-se por um calor intenso; eles pararam para respirar e, nesse momento, Naruto desordenou um pouco a toalha de Hinata, maravilhando-se com os seus enormes atributos.

\- Pare, n-não me olhe assim - disse ela, ao ver como ele cravava os olhos nos seus seios.

\- Parecem maiores do que eu tinha imaginado... - murmurou ele.

\- Naruto-kun !

\- Se você quiser que eu pare, só precisa falar, e já - disse ele, enquanto segura as frágeis mãos, para que ela não escapasse.

\- M-mas eu já disse que não há na... Ahh, Naruto-kun ! - ela gemeu, ao senti-lo massageando-os e sugando-os repetidamente - Pare ! Ah, ah, ahh ! Naruto-kun !

\- Eu vou parar quando você me disser o que quero saber - disse ele, agora esgueirando os dedos até a parte mais íntima dela.

\- N-Naruto-kun ! Não meta os dedos aí - ela pediu, enquanto suspirava devido ao prazer de ambas as carícias - E-está bem, eu vou lhe contar, mas... Ahh !

\- Estou ouvindo... - disse ele, continuando com o trabalho em ambas as partes. Ela não conseguiu suportar mais em sua posição, e abraçou-se a ele, enquanto ele massageava-lhe o clitóris.

\- H-há alguns dias, eu ouvi meu pai dizer que... aah ! Dizer que sentia-se decepcionado...

\- Por quê ?

\- Ele d-disse que... apesar de... Por Deus, Naruto-kun, se você continuar assim, eu vou gozar ! - exclamou ela, excitada - Apesar de Hanabi e eu sermos talentosas, nenhuma de nós duas teria o nível de Neji- _niisan_... ahhh ! Naruto-kun ! - ela exclamou, ao sentir o clímax do orgasmo e derramar os seus fluidos vaginais.

\- Me desculpe, parece que me excedi um pouco - ele desculpou-se, enquanto Hinata descansava em seu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe... eh... eu estou bem - disse ela entre uma e outra respiração.

\- E o que mais aconteceu, _dattebayo ?_ \- ele voltou novamente ao assunto, evitando olhar para o corpo excitado de Hinata, ou iria enlouquecer.

\- Para meu pai, Neji era um talento prodigioso do clã, que parece que ninguém vai substituir, eu me senti mal por isso e quis me tornar uma guerreira digna do Clã Hyuuga... afinal de contas, por minha... - o rosto dela mostrou-se muito triste, parecia, talvez, que ela estava prestes a chorar, ele abraçou-a mais contra si, fazendo com que a toalha caísse.

\- Naruto-kun ?

\- Não se culpe - ele disse-lhe - Lembre-se de que Neji não se sacrificou apenas por você, mas também por mim. O Clã Hyuuga ter perdido uma pessoa tão importante não é culpa de ninguém, porque ele quis assim, mas, se faz você se sentir melhor, eu vou lhe repetir o que eu lhe disse naquele dia do enterro dele, e é um juramento... nós dividiremos esse fardo de dor, os dois juntos, _dattebayo_.

\- Sim... - Hinata abraçou-o com mais força e sentiu uma saliência debaixo dela - Naruto-kun... você está...

\- Não pude evitar, ver você assim me... bem...

\- Você me deixa vê-lo ? - essa pergunta pegou-o de surpresa, ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- H-Hinata... realmente... - ela viu que a banheira já estava cheia e foi fechá-la.

\- O banho está pronto, você quer tomar banho primeiro ?

\- O que você está dizendo ? É claro que vamos tomar banho juntos !

\- E-está bem - ela aproximou-se rapidamente dele e ajoelhou-se, nua.

\- Ah ? - isso deixou o loiro confuso.

\- Naruto-kun, eu tampouco quero que você leve essa carga, então, deixe-me também levá-la - disse ela, enrubescida, referindo-se ao seu órgão reprodutor.

\- Hinata...

\- R-rápido, ou alguém pode vir - Naruto tirou a toalha que cobria a sua cintura, enquanto dizia:

\- Não se preocupe, nós tempos tempo para isso e muito mais.

\- É grande... - Hinata ficou olhando-o por um instante, depois engoliu em seco e segurou-o com as suas delicadas mãos, e começou a subi-lo e a descê-lo lentamente - É... bom ?

\- Ah ! Mais um pouco... Sim, exatamente assim ! - disse ele, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto a namorada começava a movê-lo mais forte e rapidamente - Ahh ! Hinata ! Isso, você está fazendo... muito... bem !

\- Não diga isso, é vergonhoso... - disse ela, muito envergonhada e corada.

\- Eu só estou lhe elogiando, _dattebayo_ \- disse ele, dando-lhe um sorriso, que sumiu do seu rosto, ao sentir algo vir dentro de si - Tsk. H-Hinata, espere ! Eu vou gozar daqui a pouco, se você continuar assim ! - ela assustou-se um pouco com a exclamação e soltou-o, vendo que estava ainda maior.

\- Kyah ! - Naruto levantou-a pela cintura, colocando-a entre as suas pernas, ficou olhando algo, entusiasmado - Hinata, eu estou no meu limite.

\- Eh ? Agora ? Mas... - ela estava um pouco nervosa, as coisas tinham acontecido muito rápido.

\- Você disse que queria me ajudar com "essa" carga, não foi ? Você confia em mim ? - ele perguntou, sério.

\- Sim, sim, eu confio - então ela deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios - Naruto-kun, faça amor comigo.

Ao seu pedido, Naruto segurou o membro com uma das mãos, e com a outra abriu os lábios vaginais dela. Acenou para que ela começasse a descer lentamente, até sentir a ponta:

\- Kyah ! É um pouco doloroso...

\- Me desculpe !

\- Tudo bem, vamos continuar...

\- Se você sentir mais dor, é só me avisar, certo ? - ela assentiu, e Naruto abaixou-a um pouco mais pela cintura, para que entrasse. Hinata suportava a dor que aquilo lhe provocava, até que começou a sair um fio de sangue - Hinata, você...

\- Eu... reservei este momento só para você, Naruto-kun - disse ela, agarrando-se nos ombros dele.

\- Então, não vou decepcioná-la - ele desceu-o até o fundo, para que adentrasse no interior dela.

\- Ah ! - e então começou a puxá-lo de cima para baixo, um pouco brusco, mas prazeroso - Ahhhh ! Ahh ! Naruto-kun ! Mais... mais rápido ! Naruto-kun - ela abraçou-o, para que se aproximassem mais.

\- Hinata... você está muito apertada - ele continuou movendo-se repetidas vezes, cada vez mais e mais rápido.

\- Hinata, eu estou gozando !

\- Eu também, Naruto-kun ! Ahh ! Ahh !

\- AHHH ! - ambos soltaram um grande gemido, enquanto o "leite" de Naruto projetava-se para fora dela.

\- Ahh... ah... ahh... nós deveríamos - disse Naruto, recuperando a sua respiração - Aproveitar a água antes que ela esfrie, _dattebayo_.

\- Sim...

\- Então, Naruto sentou-se na banheira, e Hinata sobre ele, enquanto era penetrada novamente:

\- Uahh... ah... ahh... - e movia os seus quadris - Narutoo... kun...

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou deixá-la bem limpa... - disse ele, usando uma esponja para esfregar um dos seios, e massageando o outro com a mão.

\- Como você... pode dizer isso... quando nós estamos... uahh... fazendo este tipo de coisa ?

\- Não há nada de errado, desde que sejamos um casal, não é verdade ?

\- Sim, mas... kyah ! - Naruto apertou-a contra a borda da banheira, tomando uma nova posição - Ahh ! É... um pouco vergonhoso... ahh !

\- Está tudo bem, nós estamos a sós - ele sorriu-lhe - Além do mais, o seu rosto mostra lindas expressões quando estou fazendo amor com você, _dattebayo._

\- Você é muito... pervertido, Naruto-kun.

\- Então, serei pervertido apenas com você, já que estou vendo que você gosta.

\- Naruto-kun, você também está gostando ? Ahh ! Ahhhh !

\- Claro, porque é com Hinata - ele parou de resistir e começou a mover-se mais bruscamente - Ahh ! Hinata, você é a melhor ! Estou tão duro...

\- Não diga essas coisas pervertidas ! Ahhhh, Naruto-kun ! Naruto-kun !

\- Hinata ! Hinata !

\- Estou gozando de novo ! Naruto-kun !

\- Eu também ! HINATA !

Alguns minutos depois...

Ambos os amantes estavam sentados, encostados um no outro, de mãos dadas na sala, usando quimonos de banho.

\- Fuah ! Foi incrível ! - disparou o loiro.

\- Naruto-kun... - disse Hinata, envergonhada.

\- Sabe, Hinata, talvez haja uma forma de o Clã Hyuuga ter um gênio como Neji, ou até melhor.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Me dê a sua mão esquerda - ela assentiu, e imediatamente sentiu algo em seu dedo. Ao olhar, tinha uma aliança no seu dedo anular esquerdo.

\- Este anel... será que... - ela olhou comovida para Naruto, que sorria mais radiante do que nunca.

\- Eu nunca fui bom para as coisas do amor e tudo o mais, porém... - ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso - O que eu tenho certeza é de que quero estar com Hinata por todo o resto da minha vida e que ela seja a mãe que eu nunca tive, para os nossos filhos. O que você acha ?

\- Sim ! Eu aceito ! - ela abraçou-o. Naruto fez o mesmo, e sussurrou:

\- Hinata, quando nos casarmos, vamos ter muitos Hyuuga-Uzumaki - ela ficou totalmente enrubescida, e respondeu:

\- Sim, Naruto-kun - alguém bateu à porta.

\- Sim ?

\- Desculpem-me por incomodá-los, a refeição que pediram está pronta - disse uma mulher idosa, do outro lado da porta. Era a mãe de Masaki.

\- Entre - respondeu Hinata, e algumas jovens de quimono trouxeram vários pratos que arrumaram na mesa.

\- Parece delicioso, obrigado, vovó - disse Naruto.

\- Muito obrigada - agradeceu Hinata.

\- De nada. A propósito, não esqueçam de deixar as janelas um pouco abertas, faz calor, e vocês poderão desfrutar do espetáculo - dito isso, ela saiu.

Depois de se deleitarem com aquela refeição, juntos e se empanturrarem, eles deitaram-se nos _futons_. Seriam outros três dias exaustivos, amanhã, assim, como dissera a vovó, eles abriram um pouco as janelas e foram dormir.

À meia-noite, um vento insistente soprou as árvores de cerejeira, e algumas pétalas caíram no rosto de Naruto, fazendo-o espirrar, acordando-o.

"Está fazendo frio, essa vovó...". Ele ia fechar a janela quando viu algo que o surpreendeu, havia alguém caminhando, uma pessoa de túnica branca e cabelos castanhos e longo passava em meio às árvores. Ele esfregou os olhos, talvez estivesse vendo coisas, e agora a silhueta desaparecera, e os vaga-lumes brilhavam na grama.

\- Hinata, Hinata... - ele acordou-a com delicadeza.

\- O que foi, Naruto-kun ?

\- Olhe isto pela janela - disse ele, enquanto ambos faziam isso.

\- Incrível, é lindo... - disse ela, atônita - Então era a isso que se referia a vovó.

\- Sim... - Naruto pensou na pessoa que tinha visto, e então disse-lhe: - Hinata, se tivermos um filho primeiro, vamos chamá-lo Boruto, e, se for menina, Himawari. O que você acha ?

\- Como Neji- _niisan_ e as suas flores favoritas... - Hinata parecia muito surpresa - Sim, eu gostei !

\- Talvez nós devamos voltar a dormir, uma longa viagem nos aguarda.

\- Sim, é verdade... - enquanto eles se deitavam, aquela pessoa que Naruto tinha visto, Neji Hyuuga, desapareceu com um sorriso.

\- Uaah, até amanhã, Hinata - Naruto ia dormir, até que sentiu algo ao seu lado - Hinata ?

\- Nós seremos marido e mulher em breve, não ? Como teremos que dormir juntos, vamos nos acostumando a partir de agora... - disse ela, vermelha, abraçando-o.

\- É verdade, então, boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Naruto-kun - e ambos adormeceram completamente ao abraçarem-se naquela noite, em que estiveram juntos pela primeira vez, de corpo e alma.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, aí está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a quinta do fandom de Naruto, e a quarta com o ship Naruto/Hinata. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
